Tapanuan House of Burgesses
Imperial Party (126) Democratic Unionist Party (99) Tapanuo Liberal Party (46) The Socialists of Tapanuo (49) Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party (30) Tapanuo Fascist Party (19) Popular Republican Movement (11) |voting_system1 = |voting_system2 = First Past The Post |last_election2 = |meeting_place = Old Royal Palace South East Yttinnis Duchy of Tapanuo Falleentium |native_name = ㅤ|transcription_name = }} The (Tapanuan) House of Burgesses (formerly Congress of Deputies) is the unicameral legislative body of the Tapanuo. The House meets annually in Yttinnis over the course of the year with the first quarter term staring 5th January and ending 1st June and the second quarter term lasting from 25th June till 19th December. During recess the Government acts with solely legislative power during this time. The Federal Representative has powers to recall the House in emergency situations. Previously the legislature was named 'The Congress of Deputies', however in mid-585AER, the Congress passed 'The Keen-Valencia Reform Act', extending the 120 seats to 380 and changing the name of the legislative body. The reform was named after Arthur Keen, long-term State Chancellor. The House of Burgesses is elected to represent the will of the people of Tapanuo. Elections are held every 4 years via a National Plebiscite using the First Past the Post Voting System and it's members, known as 'Representatives (of the Burgesses) are elected to serve a four-year term. The Federal Representative is appointed by the ruling Noble of the State, currently the House of Darpar-Veld, and presides as 'President' of the House, a largely ceremonial and honorary role. Optinally, the Federal Representative can also attend cabinet meetings and enact veto power over any Governmental decision in conjunction with the House. Chamber 'House of Burgesses' The House of Burgesses is the only chamber of the Parliament. It is composed of 380 members. Which ever party can hold the largest confidence in the House, nominates the State Chancellor, and their deputy (be it coalition or single), becomes State Vice Chancellor. Above the entrance to the chamber, an engraved stone reads: "To all who seek freedom, or seek a greater life in the eyes of liberty, justice and equality, this is your House". Building Old Royal Palace in Yttinnis is the seat of the Parliament; it was moved from Palace of Parliament following the reform. The Old Royal Palace use to home the Duke of Tapanuo, however was retired in 530AER. It is known for it's neoclassic design and is emblematic of Tapanuo. The interior continues the neoclassic design, decorated with many rooms and statues. The building and interior was designed by Alfred Liaa Owens. The building covers 37,500 square meters of ground, making it the fourth largest building in Tapanuo. The building boasts over 300 rooms, 50 staircases and roughly 2 miles of passageways, which are spread over five floors. The ground floor is occupied by offices, dining rooms and bars; the first floor (known as the principal floor) houses the main rooms of the Palace, including the debating chambers, the lobbies and the libraries. The other floors are used as committee rooms, press conferences and offices. There is also rooftop access that is restricted to staff only and is used predominately for maintenance and building access. To the south of the Palace stands the University of Tapanuo, which is a Empire-known university ranked #10 over all universities. To the north, the former Palace of Parliament (now a musuem) towers as the sixth largest building in Yttinnis. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Legislatures